Many of the existing offshore pipeline laying systems and methods include applications of hoisting systems for supporting the pipe load.
When laying a pipeline, the hoisting system is required to provide the necessary and adequate cable parts for supporting the load of the pipeline. However, many of the existing hoisting systems used in offshore systems include a traveling block that can only be moved upwards relatively slowly when the pipe load is released from the traveling block. This slow movement of the hoisting system can greatly limit the length of pipe that can be laid in one day by the pipe laying system and lead to greater costs in operations.
Thus, a need exists for an improved marine pipe laying system and method for providing quicker connecting of pipe sections for increased efficiency in laying of an offshore pipeline.
A need exists for a hoisting system and method that can support heavy loads and provide quicker and more efficient movements for raising, lowering, and connecting pipe sections for laying of an offshore pipeline.
The embodiments meet these needs.
The embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.